El vendedor
by salviohexia
Summary: AU: muggles. Pre-slash. Harry Potter es un joven común y corriente que trabaja en una librería, mientras consigue algo mejor, pero debido a que es muy distraído por error deja al mejor cliente del establecimiento en una posición incómoda.


Harry Potter, era un hombre joven ─de apenas veinticinco años─, alegre, muy alto. Sobre todo muy alto. Sus amigos se burlaban de él constantemente, y en lugar de preguntarle "¿cómo estás?" le decían "¿cómo está el clima allá arriba". En realidad no le molestaba ya estaba acostumbrado.

Harry Potter vivía en Londres, solo, había dejado a sus padres hacía unos años para ir a la Universidad, ya había terminado la carrera ─Psicología─, pero con la economía en ese estado era difícil encontrar trabajo. O más bien, era difícil encontrar trabajo para lo que tú habías estudiado, así que por el momento, nuestro buen Harry se encontraba trabajando en una pequeña librería, como vendedor.

No era el mejor de los trabajos, pero ganaba lo suficiente como para vivir bien ─solo─ y le servía para conocer a muchas personas. En sus ratos libres el señor Fogg ─el dueño de la librería─ le permitía tomar cualquier libro que quisiese para leer, por supuesto, cualquier libro de la sección de devoluciones o de donaciones. Pero en realidad estaba bien.

Pasaba ese día una bella tarde de otoño: fría, con niebla, y con grandes probabilidades de lluvia; la gente que necesitaba estar en la calle se apresuraba para entrar a los centros comerciales, o para entrar a restaurantes y cafeterías, siendo estas últimas las que más clientela estaban teniendo. No había muchos clientes en la librería esa tarde, así que Harry estaba sentado cómodamente en el suelo detrás del área de la caja, leyendo con emoción un libro de Stephen King: "Las cuatro después de medianoche". No podía esperar para saber qué haría Sam con respecto a esos libros.

Tan entretenido estaba con el libro, que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

─Buenas tardes.

─... tardes ─respondió distraídamente, pensando que era el señor Fogg que llegaba de comer.

─Er... disculpe, pero... estaba buscando todos los libros de "Las Crónicas de Narnia".

Harry frunció el ceño, y no por lo que al pobre Sam le pasaba en el libro, sino porque el señor Fogg le pareció verdaderamente idiota, ¿que no se suponía sabía dónde estaban los libros?

─Pues vaya al ático por supuesto ─contestó Harry con algo de molestia.

─¿En el ático? Esto... er... bueno...

Y escuchó los pasos del señor Fogg alejarse, en dirección al ático; o si el viejo se dejaba de juegos, en dirección a la sección de Fantasía.

Veinte minutos transcurrieron rápidamente, Harry ni siquiera le dio importancia ya no haber escuchado bajar al señor Fogg; si el viejo quería re-ordenar los libros que él ya había acomodado, que lo hiciera solo. La puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar una fría brisa que él pudo sentir inclusive detrás de la barra. No queriendo dejó el libro, colocándole su separador, y se levantó para atender al cliente que había llegado.

Oh sorpresa, pues un cliente no era, sino el señor Ralph Fogg.

─Hola Harry, vaya frío que hace, y eso que apenas estamos en otoño ─refunfuñó el señor Fogg, sacándose el abrigo.

─¿Cuándo salió? ─preguntó Harry. ¿Había estado tan entretenido leyendo que no lo notó al salir de nuevo? Vaya que era un mal empleado, cualquiera pudo haber entrado a robar o simplemente pudo haber perdido un cliente.

─Pues salí hace dos horas ─respondió su jefe─. Me entretuve en la cafetería porque encontré a mi viejo amigo Devan.

─Ah... oh.

─¿Qué pasa?

─Creo ─empezó Harry, arrugándose la camisa─ que mandé a alguien al ático. Posiblemente un cliente...

─Creo que lo mejor será entonces que vayas a buscarle.

Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

Harry sonrió torpemente y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al ático. Subió unas escaleras metálicas en forma de caracol, hasta que llegó a lo más alto de la tienda. Estaba oscuro, así que encendió las luces, pero los focos estaban tan viejos que no iluminaban lo suficiente, siendo realmente nada de ayuda. Ahora que lo pensaba, ir a un ático oscuro en un viejo establecimiento tenía cierto aire tenebroso, ¿o no? Se hubiera reído, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaba un poco asustado.

La puerta era de madera ya deteriorada, estaba al final del no muy bien iluminado corredor, contrastaba con el look moderno que tenía la librería en la planta baja. Harry trató de abrirla pero estaba atorada.

Ojalá hubiera una chica linda cerca ─o chico, pero ¡shhh!, no queremos que sus padres se enteren todavía─, así se sentiría más incentivado a mostrar su fuerza, a mostrar esos músculos que había desarrollado como jugador de soccer. Sí claro.

Uno... dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

Dos... corrió hacia la puerta.

¡Tres!

...

¡ZAZ! Fue el ruido que Harry Potter hizo al caer de cara en el polvoriento piso.

─Aauuhh ─se levantó dolorido, sobándose el hombro que se había golpeado.

─Vaya... ─suspiró alguien.

Harry agradeció a Dios que no se le hubieran caído o roto los lentes, pues si así hubiera sido no hubiera podido ser capaz de encontrarse con tan perfecta visión. Su máxima fantasía ─sexual y no sexual─ estaba de pie, frente a él, viéndolo con una mezcla de enojo y diversión. El chico era rubio de ojos grises, y se veía jodidamente bien... Harry casi babeaba...

─Hola ─saludó Harry, estúpidamente.

El rubio tenía los brazos llenos de libros, los siete que componían Las Crónicas de Narnia.

─Deja te ayudo ─se ofreció.

Sin contestarle todavía, el joven prácticamente le arrojó los libros.

─Er... perdón ─dijo Harry─. Te mandé al ático porque pensé que eras mi jefe, no fue mi intención que-

─¿¡Que me quedara atrapado casi media hora!? ─gritó, causando que Harry diera un brinco hacia atrás.

─Perdón, en serio... Bueno, al menos encontraste lo que buscabas, ¿no? ─se supone debía sonar gracioso.

─Jum.

El rubio caminó frente a él por el pasillo sin luz, y bajó primero las escaleras metálicas en forma de caracol. Sí que estaba muy molesto, Harry se hubiera disculpado en el trayecto, pero estaba más ocupado viéndole el perfecto trasero.

El trasero era lo suficientemente perfecto como para no notar que habían llegado a la caja, donde su jefe le lanzaba una mirada de reproche.

─Señor Malfoy ─dijo el señor Fogg─, disculpe los inconvenientes. En realidad me disculpo en nombre de Harry-

─No te disculpes por errores que no son tuyos ─habló por fin el señor Malfoy, el señorito Malfoy, pensó Harry con diversión─. Pero insisto en que debes tratar más estrictamente a tus empleados.

─Sí, por supuesto, Harry será severamente castigado ─insistió el señor Fogg.

La mente de Harry divagó prontamente. Si le gustaría ser severamente castigado, pero por el señorito Malfoy. Pero ya saben, de una forma muy distinta.

─Anda muchacho, los libros.

─Ah... sí, sí ─despertó Harry, y colocó los siete libros en la caja para que los cobraran.

El señor Fogg pasó cada uno de los libros de Lewis y él mismo los acomodó en un par de bolsas para que éstas no fueran a romperse debido al peso. El señorito Malfoy pagó con un enorme billete y se marchó sin esperar a que le dieran el cambio. Harry supuso que se debía a que el dinero no era algo tan importante para él.

─¿Quién era él? ─preguntó Harry al viejo Fogg después de unos minutos.

─Draco Malfoy ─respondió el anciano─. Es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, está nadando en dinero porque su padre y su abuelo forman parte del Parlamento.

─Guau, ¿lo dice en serio?

─Sí. ¿Acaso no lees periódicos o ves noticias?

Nah. Eso era aburrido.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

─Como sea ─el señor Ralph Fogg agitó una mano─, hablemos de tu castigo. ("¿QUÉ?") Pues sí, dejaste a uno de mis mejores clientes encerrado en el ático, creo que mereces un castigo... hmmm... déjame pensar... sí... eso estará bien. Harry, durante una semana voy a descontarte tres horas de cada día.

─¿Eh?

─Ya sabes, te pagaré menos ─suspiró su jefe.

─Pero necesito el dinero.

Pues sí, el internet en los smartphones no es gratis, y Harry ya tenía que ir a renovar su plan. El señor Fogg lo miró. Oh bueno, quizás sí se lo merecía, pero no perdía nada con tratar.

. . .

La semana siguiente, Harry se la pasó muy divertido, pues el jefe había contratado a un nuevo vendedor. Su nombre era Ronald Weasley, y tenía su misma edad. Harry no sabía por qué Ron había sido contratado, si el pelirrojo tenía une pésima memoria.

─Disculpe señorita, pero ¿cuál libro dijo que buscaba? ─preguntaba Ron.

─¡Ese! ─la muchacha con abundante y esponjado cabello castaño señaló una repisa." La isla del tesoro". Demonios, si no es porque en verdad necesito ese libro ya me hubiera largado de aquí.

Ron apenas iba a ir por un banquito para alcanzar las escaleras, cuando Harry se le adelantó. El libro estaba en lo más alto de una repisa, en esos momentos la gran estatura de Harry ─190cm─ era de mucha utilidad.

─Aquí tiene ─le entregó el libro a la clienta.

─Por aquí, ya paso a cobrarle ─Ron se ofreció, fingiendo una sonrisa.

─Jum.

Justo empezaba la divertida escena de Ron tratando de utilizar la caja registradora, cuando algo brillante y plateado pasó por la ventana. De inmediato, Harry fue a asomarse.

Draco Malfoy.

─¡Eh! ─salió corriendo de la librería─. ¡Eh, Draco!

El casi-príncipe Malfoy se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

─¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ─le preguntó.

─Magia.

Draco giró los ojos.

─Ajá. Como sea, no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre... Potter ─añadió, acercándose a él para leer su nombre en el gafete que llevaba puesto.

─Sabes, todavía me siento mal por lo del otro día.

─Deberías.

─Sí... bueno... yo... quería compensarte.

─Ver que estás desempleado hubiera sido suficiente ─respondió Draco con sinceridad. Harry decidió ignorar eso.

─¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?

─No.

─Pero...

─Dije que no. Ahora, sé amable y no vuelvas a hablarme ─y dicho esto se largó. Dejando a Harry solo y con frío.

Harry regresó a la tienda sintiéndose un poco mal. Pero eso es normal cuando tu fantasía te rechaza de una forma tan cero sutil. Aunque se recuperó rápidamente, pues si Draco Malfoy era uno de los mejores clientes del señor Fogg, eso quiere decir que lo vería muy seguido.

Tenía aún muchas oportunidades.

* * *

_Sí. Así termina. Entré a una pag. que me dio un plot al azar. Yo tenía que escribir sobre un vendedor alto que iba al ático. Y... pues esto salió._

_PD: ¿Hay alguien aquí a quien le interese ser mi beta-reader? Tengo una historia **larga**, tipo... extensa. Algo que le pensé y eso. Pero me paniqueo con mis proyectos así y creo que estoy escribiendo basura. Plz. ¿Beta?, ¿alguien? PD2: es un fic Theodore/Draco._


End file.
